lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Kreuzworträtsel
| Besitzer=Shannon ("Wildschweinjagd") Jack ("Die zwei Städte") | Finder=Locke ("Kollision") }} Eine Reihe von Kreuzworträtseln ist in Lost zu sehen, die auch einige Hinweise, Easter Eggs und Referenzen zu anderen Episoden beinhalten. Lockes Kreuzworträtsel s Kreuzworträtsel ]] In der Episode löst Locke ein Kreuzworträtsel, als Mr. Eko Sawyer in die Schwan-Station bringt. Locke arbeitet gerade an der letzten offenen Lösung, die die Nummer 42 trägt. Es gibt mindestens 105 Lösungen in dem Rätsel. Höchstwahrscheinlich gibt es insgesamt 108. Das Rätsel scheint sich einem Rätselbuch zu befinden. Die folgenden Hinweise sind in dem Kreuzworträtsel enthalten: Die Enden von zwei Wörtern sind am linken Rand zu sehen: Die folgenden Lösungen, die Locke eingetragen hat, sind zu sehen: s Kreuzworträtsel aus der Schwan-Station. ]] Notizen Lockes Antwort bei 42 Senkrecht könnte falsch sein. * Die Antwort 'Gilgamesh' passt nicht zu den anderen waagerechten Antworten, die das Wort kreuzen. Wenn man die waagerechten Lösungen wie folgt ändert, erhält man für 42 Senkrecht die Lösung 'Scripture', was übersetzt soviel wie "Schrift" im Sinne eines schriftlichen Werks bedeutet. ** G'hare - '''S'hare ** s'I'''end - s'C'end ** aco'L'ns - aco'R'ns ** im'G'tative - im'I'tative ** la'A - la'P' ** .is'M'''skeet - .is'T'skeet ** '''E'pers - U'pers ** a'S'ids - a'R'ids ** pag'H'r - pag'E'r * Alternativ kann man auch die Reihe ''Gilgamesh - schwarzer Kasten - Ate mit Sprig - schwarzer Kasten - Acetate ersetzen und 'Me...Acurgy' in 'Metallurgy' sowie 'Spir...Led' in 'Spiraled' ändern. In dem Fall ergeben alle betroffenen Antworten wieder einen Sinn. Das ursprüngliche Kreuzworträtsel wird wahrscheinlich so ausgesehen haben, bevor es für die Episode geändert wurde: | |} Jacks Kreuzworträtsel s Auto ]] In der Episode ist ein Kreuzworträtsel zu sehen, als Jack in einer Rückblende seinen Pager in die Hand nimmt. Unter dem Pager liegt ein großes Kreuzworträtsel, dass dem von Locke ähnelt. Dabei handelt es sich um das Rätsel aus der Los Angeles Times vom 31. Juli 2006, das von George Shayler erstellt wird. Da sich der Absturz von Flug 815 vor diesem Datum ereignet hat, handelt es sich wahrscheinlich um einen Produktionsfehler. Es ist erwähnenswert, dass Jack sein Rätsel komplett mit einem Kugelschreiber gelöst hat und scheinbar keine Korrekturen vornehmen musste, während Locke einen Bleistift verwendet und man sieht, wie er frustriert einen Fehler wegradiert. Sichtbare Hinweise und Antworten: * ACROSS (Waagerecht) :42. Unpleasant but indispensable parts of a job (Unbeliebte, aber unverzichtbare Teile einer Aufgabe): '''Answer: Necessary Evils (Antwort: Notwendige Übel) * DOWN (Senkrecht) :4. Chimney Duct (Schornsteinöffnung): Answer: Flue (Antwort: Rauchfang) :8. "Attack!" to Rover ("Angriff!" an Rover): Answer: Sic (Antwort: Sic) :23. Latvian or Lithuanian (Lettländer oder Litauer): Answer: Balt (Antwort: Balte) Weitere Hinweise: * Raft (34 Across) (Floß (34 Waagerecht)) (siehe Floße) * Prenatal (50 Across) (Pränatal (50 Waagerecht)) (siehe Schwangerschaften) * O'Toole (31 Across) (O'Toole (31 Waagerecht)) (In O'Toole's Irish Pub lernen sich Bernard und Rose kennen, siehe photo) * Aces (Asse) (siehe Spiele; Boone trägt in ein Shirt, auf dem vier Asse abgebildet sind) * Heroes (40 Across) (Helden (40 Waagerecht)) * Oven (2 Down) (Ofen (2 Senkrecht)) (Juliet verbrennt sich eine Hand an einem Ofen) * Heavy Drinker (26 Down) (Schwerer Trinker (26 Senkrecht)) (Jacks Vater) * Essential Facts (30 Across) (Essenzielle Fakten (30 Waagerecht)) Shannons Kreuzworträtsel tüftelt an einem Kreuzworträtsel. ]] In der Episode löst Shannon ein anderes Kreuzworträtsel. Ihres ist viel kleiner und scheint sich in einem Magazin zu befinden. Siehe auch *Spiele *Epos von Gilgamesch Kategorie:Gegenstände